Sweet Cake
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna is alone with Chrome. It's I-pin's birthday. He decides to bake a cake, the only problem is: he doesn't know how. But luckily someone can help him out with that. And the two of them make something really sweet. 2796 like always.


Days in the Sun

* * *

**Its cake Time !**

* * *

Tsuna sighed. His mom had gone on a trip to spain with his dad, leaving him alone at home with Chrome. Life was good. Now I bet your thinking : What about Reborn?

Well for some reason Reborn had gone a business trip. Now business as in some work with a gun and a couple bodies. The less Tsuna knew the better. Chrome was still living with him after Christams and it was now summer time. Gokudera was visiting his family with Haru. For some odd reason Haru wanted to see italy and this was her perfect chance to do it (Though Tsuna did remember hearing something about a realtionship going on between the two). Chisuke and ken were kami knows where and Yamamato was on a baseball camp. I-pin and Lambo were with Fuuta (Bianchi took them out to play) and all of them were at mall. Now what was he going to do?

Today would be I-pin's birthday and Tsuna had no idea how to celebrate it. He could invite over the family but that would be troublesome... not to mention I-pin might make the house explode.

Nah it would have to be a small party. Tsuna had already gotten her a present It was a picture of all the girls together. He had taken it when he were trying to make a photo album. Tsuna sighed as he got up and decided 'I'm gonna have to do better than that.' Tsuna thought. A picture frame and a picture wasn't enough. I-pin was family and she deserved the best.

Tsuna flipped through everything he knew about I-pin. 'Hm... I know she likes sweets, ah Cake thats it I can get her cake at the store."

Tsuna was about to grab his wallet and run over there when he froze. He remembered... he had lost his wallet the other day. Tsuna dropped to the floor and held his head. "ArRG WHY OF ALL THE TIMES!"

"Eh Boss, are you alright?"

Tsuna turned around and saw Chrome looking worries at him.

Tsuna scratched his head and sighed ."I wanted to get a cake for I-pin's birthday but I don't have any money."

Chrome nodded slowly and then tilted her head and let her index finger touch her lips. It was a little habit she picked up ever since she entered Nanimori high school. Tsuna was mesmerized by her. 'She's so cute like that' Tsuna thought, his mind drifting away.

"Why not make it Boss"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and mumbled out "M-make it … thats not a bad idea but ..."

Tsuna head fell. "I can't bake."

Chrome giggled. Though Chrome was laughing, Tsuna enjoyed laughter, he enjoyed 'happiness' for his family. Tsuna smiled blearily as he looked up at Chrome.

Chrome stopped giggling and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll help you boss."

Tsuna's face brightened as he heard the offer. Tsuna walked after her and was ready to follow her lead.

Baking a cake was actually easier than Tsuna had predicted. Tsuna had gotten the ingredients Chrome needed. Three eggs, Milk, butter and some chocolate chips. Tsuna followed her directions and put them all together. Chrome had gotten flour from the pantry and started to poor it into the bowl. Tsuna leaned over to see what she was doing Chrome noticed how Tsuna was closed to her and she was surprised. She jolted a bit and the flour bag flew out of her hand. It went up, over and down. And the world turn white like snow.

Tsuna coughed as his hair, face was covered in flour. He looked at Chrome and saw that she was also covered in flour. Chrome jumped up and started apologizing. "I-i am sorry-"

It was Tsuna's to laugh. She was covered in flour, and here she was apologizing. Tsuna started to laugh abut then it became a full blown laughter. Chrome blushed as Tsuna luaghed ."B-boss?"

Tsuna got up and started to dig out several towels from the drawer. He brought one up and started to wipe Chrome's hair and face. Chrome blushed heavily "B-Boss."

Tsuna didn't reply but continued to wipe till her face was almost all clean. When he had finished, he smiled. "there now I can see you cute face." Tsuna teased.

Chrome blushed heavily. "B-boss please... its embarassing"

Tsuna just laughed as he saw Chrome started to turn strawberry red. Tsuna looked at their bowl, which had magically come out unscathed. "So what now?"

Chrome mumbled something. Tsuna leaned forward to listen. "U-um we put it in a bowl and bake it."

Tsuna nodded and then realized where he was. He was only 2 inches from Chrome's face. Tsuna started to blush but he looked into Chrome's eye. She had taken off her hair tie long ago (she had gotten comfortable with the family). She looked cute... no she looked beautiful. Chrome looked back at him but didn't move. They were both mesmerized by each other. Tsuna started to move closer and Chrome moved back a bit. Chrome's back was now againt the pantry door. Tsuna moved forward and placed his right hand on the pantry door. Chrome shrunk in a bit but she didn't look away. Tsuna moved closer and closer, inch by inch. Chrome gave in and looked up. Tsuna looked straight at her. The stayed in this position for only a second when Tsuna started to move. Chrome closed her eye and waited for _something_.

"So does this pan work?"

Chrome opened her eye to see a circular pan that would be perfect for the cake. Chrome blinked and then blinked again. "TSUNA THAT WAS SO MEAN!" Tsuna laughed as he tried to defend himself with the pan. Chrome attacked with flour covered hands.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

"Happy birthday too you!" The sang as I-pin turned 9. I-pin smiled and blew out the candles. "Thank you Tsuna-nii and Chrome-nee-chan"

Tsuna reached out and patted her on the head. I-pin blushed and smiled. "Go on eat iti?"

Bianchi cut the cake and they all shared a delicious meal.

**

* * *

**

That Night

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed looking at the sky. He had changed. He knew it. But how much? Could he... Tsuna sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now. It was I-pin's birthday. He should be happy.

A gentle knock on his door snapped him out of his thougths. And then a gentle call out to him.

"Boss."

Tsuna got up and walked to the door. 'I wonder what she wants this late at night.'

Tsuna opened the door to find Chrome in her night gown, she was beaming at him. Tsuna blinked and then asked "Chrome-chan?"

Chrome smiled slyly. She tiptoed up and her lips closed the distance to his. Tsuna blinked and then blushed as the lips came closer.

Chrome's plan was to stop just before she kissed him. It was payback for his teasing. But sadly she didn't expect him to react.

Their lips touched. It was … smooth, gentle, and unexpected on both sides. Tsuna didn't know what hit him but he just reacted to it. Chrome's mind was in shock, frozen at what she was dong. She was kissing her boss.

Chrome moved back and blushed heavily. "G-good night boss."

Chrome was about to leave, when Tsuna grabbed her hand and turned her back to him. He cupped her face with his right hand. Tsuna leaned forward, and Chrome shivered.

"Call me Tsuna, Chrome-chan." Tsuna whispered. Chrome blushed even furter. Tsuna took up his courage and pecked her on the cheek. He moved back and let her go. She walked slowly back to her room.

Chrome was stunned and so happy. It was her first kiss, it wasn't as romantic as she had imagined, she … she had kissed boss by accident. But... it felt so right, so good. Chrome blushed as she thought about it.

Tsuna, on the other hand, closed the door and walked back to his bed. He laid down and looked up at the sky again. "wow" Tsuna whispered. Maybe, maybe he should take Chrome out tomorrow. It was summer after all.

Tsuna then thought about it and then chuckled to himself "Good thing Reborn is here or i'd be in trouble"

Sadly, Reborn had been prepared for this eventuality. He had set up cameras all over the house. He had specifically put one pointed at the door of Tsuna's room. He knew that the 'kiss' would happen, Reborn played the strings.

**

* * *

**

There we go

**this is to all 2796 fans. Please write a story we need more stories for 2796. **


End file.
